The Children of the Big Three
by ReadingAddictionProblem
Summary: Powerful and dangerous. Follow Percy, Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel as they make it through life with meddling gods, extensive training and... love interests? Aphrodite what are you doing? Percabeth, Thaluke, Jiper, BiancaXWill, Reynico, & Frazel
1. Son of Posideon

**New York**

 **August 2000**

 **3rd person POV:**

Sally Jackson was at her apartment baking cookies when it happened; her water broke. She yelled for her neighbors as she tried to waddle as fast as she could out of her apartment. Luckily one of her neighbors down the hall heard her. Arthur, a man in his late forties, responded to Sally's shouts. When he rushed out of his apartment to find the overly-pregnant women rushing to the elevator. Well as much as she could rush. He quickly came to the 23-year-old's aid. The elevator ride was quick due to the fact that they were only on the second floor. But during that time Sally had already broke into a sweat and became short of breath.

As quickly as Arthur could he escorted the pregnant women to his car parked on the street. As he drove he prayed to whoever was listening that there would be a little traffic as the pair made their way to the nearest hospital. Sometime during the drive Sally turned deathly pale, her raven black hair matted against her forehead and her breath shorten some more, if that is even possible. Soon they reached the hospital with little traffic stopping them, a miracle in itself. When they pulled over, Arthur got a sudden spurt of adrenaline and picked up Sally bridal style and carried her into the emergency room. At this point Sally was starting to cry and scream in pain. Soon the duo was swarmed by doctors and nurses. Arthur set Sally down on the gurney someone brought out and as quick as lightning Sally was rolled back into the hospital leaving her neighbor behind to fill out the paperwork a nurse gave to him.

A few minutes later a man walked in. He wore a skin tight white t-shirt and light blue jeans. He had a golden tan and a head full of blond hair. The mystery man walked up to the receptionist desk and said a few quick words. The lady behind the desk typed quickly on her keyboard. She spoke softly to the man and pointed to Arthur. The mystery man nodded in understanding and turned around. Now that he was facing Arthur, he could see that the mystery man had golden eyes and a solemn look on his face. Then the pair of golden eyes landed on Arthur and mystery man walked briskly towards him.

"Did you bring Sally Jackson here? I am her brother, Apollo," the mystery man asked in sad,quiet voice. It was almost as he knew something bad was going to happen. Arthur was stunned at the prospect of this man being Sally's brother. They look nothing alike. But here he is.

"Um, yes. Yes I did. I am her neighbor, Arthur." He didn't know what to make of Sally's brother. He didn't even know that he existed. Then again, Arthur didn't talk to Sally all that much. He should change that after her child is born and try to be a good neighbor. Arthur was brought out of thoughts when Apollo spoke again.

"Thank you. Your services are no longer needed, I can take it from here." He spoke with such authority and power that Arthur felt like the minority and he had no choice but to obey his command.

"Alright. Tell Sally that I wish her the best and that I shall see here around." Arthur stood up and left oblivious to the fact that Sally won't be coming back.

* * *

 **Apollo POV**

I can't believe I am actually doing this. She took my prediction and weaved such a devilish idea. I never expected a maiden goddess to accept what will be sure to be a boy. And if Uncle P found out, well we will all be fed to the kraken. But if it did work, the possibilities are endless. In a few minutes Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon will be born but unfortunately his mortal mother will pass on to the underworld. The doctor came out just as expected.

"Are you here for a Ms. Sally Jackson?" The doctor addressed to me bringing me out of my thoughts of my favorite possibilities. The doctor wore a solemn look on his face which means phase one the plan will start to take place.

"Yes. How is everything? Is Sally okay? Is it her child?" I decided to play the part of a worried brother even though I already know what happened.

The doctor looked uncomfortable before replying, "Unfortunately Ms. Jackson passed away during labor. But she was able to give birth to a handsome baby boy. She did have the privilege to name him before she passed on. She named him Perseus Theseus Jackson"

"May I see him?" I asked, ready to carry out the plan from here. The doctor led me down several white hall corridors until we reached where they held the newborns. I already knew which one was Percy instantly. He radiated an aura that rivaled most minor gods. I have to get him out of here before any monsters sniffed him out. As soon as the doctor stopped in front of the crib, I used the mist against him.

"You do not remember me being here," I said.

"I do not remember you being here," he parroted back.

"Perseus Jackson did not make it."

"Perseus Jackson did not make it."

"Good. I will be leaving now." I picked up Percy and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but think _wow, sometimes I really love messing with mortals._ I walked straight to my sun chariot. With a wave of my hand my sun chariot in its red mustang two-seater gained a back seat and a baby car seat. Carefully I laid Percy in his car seat and buckle him up. I made sure he was all nice and cozy with the blue blanket the hospital gave him. I jumped into the front seat drove off to my penthouse I keep in upper Manhattan.

When I get there I already found every I need to keep the demigod infant happy and safe until the next phase of the plan. That maiden goddess better know what she is doing or we all will end up in Tartarus.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey fellow readers! Thanks for reading. I hope you like the first chapter. I been hoping for a story like this for a while so I decided to take matters in my own hands and let my creative juices flow. So follow, favorite and review. Don't be hater when you review if you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks to my best friend for editing. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Children of Zeus

**A forest near the Los Angeles Region**

 **November 2000**

 **Artemis POV:**

Many forget that one of my domains is childbirth. That is how I knew that Beryl Grace was going into labor. As soon as I felt it got up to leave for the hospital quickly leaving my lieutenant and best friend, Zoe Nightshade in charge.

I still couldn't believe that I allowed my idiotic twin brother to rope me into this. I know I wouldn't have agree to this if one of my fellow maiden goddess didn't plan it. While I sprinted through the woods, I changed my appearance to look like one of a twenty-year old. I also transform my clothes into a pant suit. Basically, I looked like the kind of high-power business women who has no time for useless men and built an entire empire from the ground up with complete control over it. I really respect that type of women.

When I got to the hospital, I entered the maternity wing. I quickly found the receptionist in the white clad room.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Beryl Grace is? I am from social services." I asked the lady behind the desk. She gave me a look that said that she was annoyed of me interrupting her doing _absolutely nothing._

"She down the hall. Room 1E." she huffed. I rolled my eyes at her attitude. If she knew who I really was she would be begging for mercy and forgiveness from me. With those thoughts in mind, I walked briskly down the hall to Beryl's room. I found the room the receptionist told me and knocked loudly on the door. I heard a faint come in so I turned the knob and walked in.

In the room I found that this mortal had a considerate amount of money. Her room was decorated lavishly with satin bed sheets and silk pillow cases instead the standard set of hospital white. Lying in that bed was a women with big blue eyes, thick dark eyelashes, red ruby lips and high cheek bones. Her blond curls flower down her pillow, framing her face. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the scowl that seemed permanently etched onto her face.

"What do you want?" She sneered at me. I should have smited her right there but I needed to get this done.

Once I cooled down and wasn't thinking of murder, I said as calming as possibly, "I am from social services. I am sorry Ms. Grace but you have been deemed unfit for care of your children. Your custody will be removed and your children will be put in an orphanage."

"Thank goodness! I didn't want those little brats any way. They would of ruined my life," she responded with enthusiasm. I totally blanched at the women who willingly give up her children for life of parties, men and drunken stupors. All I can do is hope that Hera will smite her in the worst way possible for seducing my dad into bed.

"Well then. I guess I will be taking them and get going." I said with a force smile on my face but she was already waving me tapping happily on the newest iphone out there. When I heard her squeal in delight while I was walking down the hallway, I cursed her. I smile at the thought of forest animals harassing her every time she went outside and raccoons going through her trash. Frankly she deserved it.

Trying not to waste time, I head where they keep the newborns. As soon as I entered the room, I felt a wave of power wash over me. I head over to a set of twins. They both had the electric blue eyes of our father. I looked at the name tags and read _Thalia Beryl Grace birth time 7:03 PM_ and _Jason Bruce Grace birth time 7:10 PM._ I couldn't believe that woman had the audacity of giving these demigods her first name as their middle name. At least she was kind enough to give Jason the boy's version of her name. Thalia already had dark hair like Father's but Jason had the golden locks of their mother. _Dark and light, like me and Apollo._ Pushing that thought into the back of my mind I took the children. I walked out of the hospital and back to the Hunters' camp with no one stopping thanks to the mist.

It was late when I got back everybody was asleep. The hunting wolves were patrolling tonight. Nobody was there to see me carrying two infant demigods. And nobody to see me throw them into the hearth. Then I heard it: thunder. Father went looking for his demigod children and didn't find them. I hope he didn't see me with them.

* * *

 **A/N: So Chapter 2. Sorry it is a bit shorter but I hope you like it anyway. Follow, Favorite, and Review please. I want to know your thoughts of this story.**


	3. Hestia's Plan

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer for the last two chapters so this is for all three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Hero of Olympus series.**

 **A small town in Utah**

 **November 2000**

 **Hestia POV**

My plan went without a hitch. I have received the son of Poseidon from Apollo and I am expecting Zeus' twins any minute now.

While waiting for Artemis to show up with the twins, I started to gaze down at the young demigod. He look so much like his father. They shared the same green eyes and black, windswept hair. I was startled out of my thoughts when two newborns appeared by my fireplace. I put a-now-sleeping Percy in his crib and picked up the snoozing twins. I made two more cribs appear with a wave of my hand. I proceeded in laying down the two babes in their individual cribs.

According to Apollo, Zeus has called a meeting at Olympus. I decided to go to observe and if it is about the three children I have decided to raise. Quickly I put a blessing around the house so that the children won't wake up until I return. The house was already bless so no monster can detect the young infants. Despite their age they have a strong smell that would have monsters lining up at our door.

 **On Olympus:**

I sat beside my hearth and watch as the Olympians sit around trying to find out why they were summoned. Apollo and Artemis tried to look confuse but if you look close enough you can see the panic in their eyes. Hades was here, sitting in a regular chair while looking positively bored. Poseidon was seething. You could tell by the small hurricane was forming around Poseidon and the fact that the room reeked of the ocean.

Suddenly my nose was assaulted by the stench of the ozone. Zeus had arrived and lightning was flashing within his beard. The look in his eyes warned everybody that one wrong move and he strike them down with his master bolt in a matter of seconds. Everybody saw the warning and the room instantly got quiet. Even Ares seemed worried about the look of anger in Zeus' eyes.

"I have called you all here to discuss a very important matter to me," Zeus boomed. "I have broken the oath and sire a demigod child." The room went into instant chaos. Hades looked angry and all shadows started to draw to him. Poseidon look confused and his hurricane retreated back to him. Apollo started muttering something about prophecies and Hera was berating Zeus about his unfaithfulness. The only god that look happy about this news was Aphrodite as she was babbling about how cute the child must look.

Finally Zeus had enough and a loud thunder clapped. The Olympians got quiet real fast at the sound. Hades was so mad that the throne room was overwhelmed by the smell of sulfur. Poseidon still had a confuse look on his face that reminded me of Percy when I first played peek-a-boo with him. Father like son, I guess.

"That is not the reason I called you all here. I called you here that my child- actually children, they were a set of twins- had disappeared. Their mortal mother said a woman from social security took them. They could be anywhere right now and I need your help to find so that they don't end up in the wrong hands," Zeus said solemnly. Everybody nodded in understanding and then they started to think of where they could look. On unison everybody looked at either Hades or Poseidon.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably the said,"I have news myself. I have also sired a demigod child but I was told that the child died." A collective of gasps rang around the room and sympathetic looks were thrown to Poseidon before everybody turned to glare at the god of the Underworld.

"If you all think I had anything to do with this then you are dead wrong. I just found out that my brothers broken the oath. And your son is not dead Poseidon, I would have felt his presence pass into my realm. Your child was simply kidnapped. And if you don't believe me then I will swear on the styx" Hades spoke in such a calm and reserved manner that it took a minute for his words to sink in. When it did the council went into mass panic. Even Aphrodite looked worry, which is a big deal within itself because she advises against _looking_ worried claiming that it causes wrinkles.

Finally, I had enough of the yelling and battle strategies being planned and Aphrodite demanding face moisturizer. So I decided to speak up, "Worry not brothers and sisters. I know exactly where the children are."

At this point everybody froze and stared at me with a baffled look on their faces except for Apollo and Artemis. The throne room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Finally Zeus decided to break the silence, "What do you mean?"

"Wasn't it obvious," Athena mumbled. Clearing her throat Athena continued, "She has the children. Where? I do not know but she has kidnapped your children, Father and Poseidon."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Zeus roared at the same as Poseidon who shouted "WHERE IS HE?"

At this time two out three of the big three are standing up and seething at me. The last one was sitting in his chair calmly, smirking at me but one look in his eyes tells me he is planning something.

"Well they are my home. The one I got for them. I plan to raise them and train them in their powers and it will help quite a bit you all will help with the training."

"You can't raise them. The ancient laws forbid it." Hera spoke up for the first time after berating her husband

"On the contrary, the ancient laws forbid me to raise my own children. These demigods are not mine, they are my brothers'," I replied smoothly.

"The perfect loophole," Athena whispered to herself as she stared at me with astonishment because I figured it before her.

"Exactly," I acknowledged Athena with a gesture of my hand, "the perfect loophole. These demigods cannot be in the real world. They are much too powerful and they will attract too many monsters. If I take care of them then I can teach how to control their emotions at a young age where it is easiest to learn. Then we will have a few less disastrous consequences due to their powers."

A few heads nodded in understanding but most Olympians looked hesitant so I continued, "Ares can train to be an expert in every weapon. Athena you can share your love of knowledge and teach them what they know. Hephaestus, you can teach them the way around a forge and your craftsmanship. All can teach these demigods your expertise and they can have the potential to become the best heroes that have ever lived."

At this point everyone of the Olympians faces have brighten up as they thought of what to teach the demigods. But one god was not convince: Lord Hades.

"Hades," I said tentatively because he could blow up at any minute. "I know about Bianca and Nico. We can send these children to get them out. You can teach Percy, Thalia and Jason not to be afraid of them. They could be accepted among them."

A small smile grew on his face and hope filled his eyes. He nodded once in approval at me. Then all the Olympians- who remained silent to watch the exchange- started chattering in excitement at the aspect of their new pupils. After a few minutes of this Zeus called order for what felt the millionth time this meeting.

"So Hestia, your plan is to raise these demigods?" Zeus asked.

"Yes," I replied casually.

"Can I make an addition to your plan?"

"I welcome your thoughts, Zeus, if it is in the best interest of the children and world."

"Well I think at the age of six, their lessons should start taking place from the other Olympians should start taking place. They should go to Camp at the age of twelve."

"Of course, Zeus! I think that is a wonderful idea. I also think they should go through the basic schooling with Athena like mortal children." This plan is really coming together. I think everything will turn out just right.

"May I add another thing," Artemis ask coolly, "I would like to spend a day once a week with the children to teach them the proper way to act to and around woman or in Thalia's case, be a self-respecting woman. Once they could walk, naturally."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Athena supported.

"I agree. Once they can walk, the children will spend once a week with you, Artemis. I think that should occur during the weekend," I replied.

"Alas according to formality, we must put this plan to vote," Zeus boomed. "All those in favor?"

Every single Olympian raised their hand.

 **A/N: Follow, favorite and review**


	4. How to Train a Hellhound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series**

 **Main camping grounds in Pennsylvania**

 **November 2001**

 **Zoe Nightshade's POV**

It has been a year since the gods allow Hestia to raise the demigods. They already started to waddle around so they spend every Saturday with Lady Artemis and us. At first it was a little awkward. How were we supposed to act around these children. The boys haven't been corrupted or old enough to know better. But when Lady Artemis told us of her plan then we decided that we will welcome them with open arms. Well most of us, some other hunters were a little wary but soon they warmed up to the small children. They are so cute it is kind of impossible not to.

Percy started saying basic words instead of incoherent baby babble. Jason and Thalia are quickly following their older cousin's example. It turned into a competition in the hunt to see if one of the demigods would say their name first. Every time a huntress got hold of one of the children, they will try to fit their name as many times as they could hoping it would stick.

It is late at night and it was almost time for the demigods to go back to Lady Hestia. We are having dinner and Lady Artemis is out on a hunt so I is in charge. I am watching over the infants as some of my fellow hunters feed them. Then suddenly I heard a snap of a twig off in the distance. Quickly I hushed everyone. The only sound is coming from the demigods. _They will give off our position_ , I thought but if I yell at them they will throw a temper tantrum and we will be definitely be doomed.

"Children, can you be quiet for Zoe, please?" I pleaded with the young demigods.

"Okay Miss Zwoe," Percy whispered.

"Okay Miss Zwoe," Thalia and Jason parroted back. At this point nobody needed to tell my fellow hunters to be quiet because everybody was stunned silent. I vaguely registered Phoebe passing another huntress a bag of what I assume were drachmas. Once I got over the initial shock of it all I went to check on the previous threat. At that I found a hellhound pup. It was small for its age, and was probably left behind by the pack.

What I didn't know was that Percy was right behind me. At the sight of the dog, the son of Poseidon got excited and waddled quickly towards it.

"Puppy!" mumbled the young demigod as he buried his head into its black fur. It bear to tell him that it was a monster. Then he turned around and looked at me expectantly.

"Puppy! Puppy! Zwoe can we kweep him. Pleawse?" Percy pleaded as he looked up at me with those big, green baby-seal eyes. It was almost impossible to resist him. Only a cold-hearted person could ignore the pleads of the toddler. Unfortunately, these infants warmed up my heart so I could not resist.

"You have to talk to Lady Hestia." It was a bit cowardly for me to pass on the responsibility onto the hearth goddess but in the end it was her decision. She is the one raising them.

"Yay! I have puppy!" The little boy cheered as he played with his self proclaimed pet.

"Come on Mrs. O'Leary! Let's show you Jaswe and Fals" Apparently he already named the hellhound and super excited to show cousins. Who just so happen to have a tendency to follow their older cousin and get excited at the same things as him. Man do I feel bad for passing the denying them of a pet to Lady Hestia.

"All right. Let's get you and Mrs. O'Leary," I asked hesitantly, unsure if that name is what the infant used. When he nodded vigorously I continued, "back to camp."

"So we can show Jaswe and Fals?" Percy asked excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the young demigod. He was so excited.

"Yes. We will go to show Jason and Thalia thy dog." That simple sentence made the son of Poseidon beam. When we got back to camp the two demigods ran- more like waddled fastly- to get to their older cousin. Percy proudly showed them their new addition to their odd little family. They both oo'ed and aw'ed at the hellhound puppy. That's when Phoebe approached me.

"You let Percy have a pet hellhound?" she asked in a baffled voice.

"NO! I just told him to ask Lady Hestia," I defended myself. She gave me a disbelieving look and returned to the campfire with me in her wake. As soon as I sat down, Lady Hestia showed up in the campfire. All hunters got up and bowed at the maiden goddess.

"You may rise. Now where are my little demigods." She looked around trying to find Percy, Jason and Thalia. Upon hearing their goddess mother figure the children raced to the fire to greet her. Not far behind them the hellhound pup followed. Surprisingly it was well trained and did whatever Percy said. And never once it was rough against the children. In all the years I been alive, I never thought that a hellhound can be tame. But Mrs. O'Leary is proving me wrong.

Every hunter waited in anticipation to see how the peaceful goddess will react to the monster that made it's way into their family. We watched as the as the hearth goddess's eyes widen and blazed a little brighter at the hellhound sitting at the heel of the son of Poseidon.

"Look Mommy Hestia. I found a doggy. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. Can we kweep her pleawse?" The little demigod all but begged. As soon as they figured out what Percy was doing both Jason and Thalia joined in too. We all shifted our heads from the pleading demigods to Lady Hestia waiting to see how they will react.

She nodded sweetly, "Sure thing sweetie." Then she touched the hellhound's head. "There. Now Mrs. O'Leary will only be aggressive when you three are in danger. Now let's go home."

"Bye hunters." The demigod trio cheered as they entered the flames to go back home with their new pet.

 **A/N: Until next time. Follow, favorite, review.**


	5. Add One Hazelnut

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **Hestia's House in Utah**

 **Hestia's POV**

Today I was spending the day with my ban of demigods. They have took the liberty of calling me Mommy. It was delightful and I always wanted demigod children but being a maiden goddess, I couldn't.

Right now Percy was chasing Jason and Thalia around the spacious living room. Percy was getting so excited that Jason and Thalia were dripping wet with the water he accidently summoned. That hardly mattered though since electricity was passing through both Jason and Thalia while unnatural wind currents blew them dry. I did determine that the electricity was Thalia's doing and the wind Jason's.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that the god of the underworld entered my home until my trio of demigods stopped and stared. I turned around and smiled warmly at my brother.

"What can I do for you Hades?" I asked sweetly despite already knowing what he wanted with Apollo's prediction and the fact he was holding a baby girl.

"Um… since you were taking care of Zeus' and Poseidon's children, I thought maybe you will be willing to watch my daughter." Hades shifted on his feet nervously. Understandable, his children are usually frowned upon and left out for being his. Before I could respond a trio of demigods spoke up after watching the exchange.

"Cool, I get another girl around here. She and me can finally beat the boys in a game." Thalia cheered.

"Another friend. Yes!" Jason started jumping around, pumping his fists in the air. He got a few good feet off the ground with the help of the powers he got from his father.

Percy remained calm and approach the god of the dead. An action that would made a demigod twenty years his senior quake in terror. Then he did something that came unexpected, with his big green innocent eyes he asked Hades, "Can I hold her?"

The reaction Hades had was priceless. He clearly was confused and out of his element. He wasn't used for demigods to automatically accept his children, and never had he had a child be so calm around him. Even his children have a small, almost nonexistent, sense of nervousness around him. He looked at me in confusion, his onyx eyes pleading for help.

"I am sorry Percy but you can't hold her. You are too young," I replied calmly yet sternly to the stubborn child.

"But please! I really want to." Percy was now in front of me pleading.

"No. You are too young and might drop her. You don't want to hurt her on accident. Do you?" I asked Percy knowing that he will back down after this argument.

"No." Percy sighed in defeat. "But can I at least see her?"

I looked and now saw that the daughter of Hades was, in fact, covered in a black wrap and was too high up in her father's arm for the young demigod to actually see her. Deciding that this was a good compromise, I went up to my brother and plucked his daughter out of his arms. From there I knelt down so the trio of half-bloods could see her. By now the children of Zeus had calmed down enough to realize what was happening. My children quickly gathered around me and started to coo at the little girl in my arms. Thalia was gushing on how cute she was, Jason was smiling at her letting her to hold onto his fingers, and Percy was making goofy faces at her. Upon seeing Percy, the babe in my arms started to giggle, her big golden eyes lighting up with laughter. I stole a glance at Hades and I saw something I hadn't seen in awhile. His eyes, despite naturally striking fear in mortals hearts, were gleaming with hope. He also adorn a small smile at his daughter being accepted in our band of misfits.

"What's her name? You haven't told us yet." I spoke up after gazing at my brothers' happy expression. He tried to suppress a smile but I saw through his wall void of emotion.

"Her name is Hazel Levesque."He replied curtly. "I must be leaving now. This is all the time Zeus has allowed me. Zeus has also granted her the same treatment of those three so I would be seeing you soon that is if you accept her."

Saying that sparked around of pleading from the demigod children around me. Smiling I already knew the answer. "Of coarse. I already been expecting her. Children why don't you go play the toys Lady Athena got you while I put Hazel down for her nap."

"Yes Mother." The older demigods chorused.

I started to head upstairs to the room I prepare for Hazel when Hades seemed to backtrack.

"What do you mean you expected her?" Hades followed me through the halls.

"Apollo predicted her birth. I knew I would have Zeus' and Poseidon's children by now so I knew you would come to me. But may I ask what happen to her mother?" I gazed down at the little baby nodding off in my arms. She was at least a few months old.

"I first met her mother when she summoned me. I think she was a descendant of Trivia. She summon me and I couldn't keep it in my pants. So she let me out and we conceive Hazel here. She summoned me early today once again. Then I saw that she mentally unstable. Poor Hazel was on the floor crying and her mother was just telling her to be quiet. Fortunately, she didn't summon me properly his time so I was able to break the circle without her permission. Doing this only enraged her and started yelling at me. I picked up Hazel and calmed her down and walked out of my lover's apartment. Now we are here."

"Oh, Hades I am so sorry." I whispered as I laid Hazel down in her crib, fast asleep. I turned to my younger brother to see him giving me a sad smile.

"I will be fine. As long as Hazel is okay then I will be okay. I think she will finally be one of my children that is excepted." Hades replied with a sense of hope in his voice. Something I haven't heard in centuries.

"Well, when you have three powerful demigods on your side then you have a tendency to have the upper hand." I reply with a chuckle and a small smile.

"Well yes, I suppose so. I must be off. I need to go check on her mother, make sure she is possessed or just went crazy. Take care of Hazel for me." Without waiting for a reply, Hades shadowtraveled out of the house.

"I will. Sleep well my little Hazelnut." I whispered to myself as I closed the door to the nursery and went to check on the hyper demigods running around my house.


	6. Blue Peanutbutter cookies and Trivia

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO or HOO**

 **Hestia's House in Utah**

 **Hestia's POV**

Percy, Thalia and Jason are now four and still adorable. Hazel is only a year and a half behind them but she is still two. Percy really taken a liking to her. He is always protective of Hazel but never leaves her out. He won't leave her side when they play, probably because when the wonder twins are excited, sparks fly everywhere. I can't tell you how many times Percy stopped a spark from hitting Hazel.

Hazel seems to really love Percy too. All of them do. They look towards the older cousin for instructions. He usually decides what they do and eat, not in a commanding way though. The children ask for it. They also look to Percy for protection. It started when Hazel started getting nightmares. She would always wonder into Percy's room in the middle of the night for safety. The wonder twins caught on to it and started to go to. It has gotten to the point where I got Percy a bigger bed since the others didn't sleep in theirs.

While I am make blue peanutbutter cookies, Percy's favorite and to an extent Thalia's, Jason's and Hazel's, I hear a knock on the door. Hecate. No, Trivia ( **A/N: Hecate's roman form** ).

"Trivia, how are you? Why did you come by?" I asked politely, slightly confused by her pop-up visit.

"I am sorry to come unannounced Hestia but I've been sensing a lot of magic coming for this area and I been wondering if you know who been doing. I sensed that the magic is young and raw. I am afraid that someone might be using their magic without proper training and you and I both know that can be very dangerous. I just wanted to get the those who is responsible and get them the proper training before they hurt someone or be corrupted." Trivia replied with the same amount of politeness but it was accompanied by a look of concern and tiredness. Her golden hair was falling out of her ponytail and her weasel and labrador companions fell asleep on my doorstep, obviously feeling their mistress's exhaustion. I could see that she has been putting all the energy she could muster into finding the young magician. What she said did bring up Hades' words back to my mind. " _I think she was a descendant of Trivia"._

"I might know the magician you are looking for. Follow me." I led Trivia through the house to the children who were trying to get the batter for the cookies down to eat them. I was quite amused to see Percy and Thalia lifting Hazel up into their arms while Jason tried to push the child on the counter with his wind. Fortunately, without proper training Jason was only able to create a small breeze.

"Children." I said in a stern voice to put an end to their endeavors. The children turned around to see Trivia and me. They immediately looked guilty and lowered Hazel back down to the ground. They all stood a in straight line in front of the counter and looked down at the floor with shameful expressions. I turned to Trivia, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Trivia replied back with a small smile tugging at her lips. I could tell she was amused at the children's antics since she usually showed as much emotion as Hades. I went over to the children and picked up Hazel, much to Percy's dismay. The son of Poseidon clearly didn't like that was taking his little cousin towards a stranger without taking him too. It didn't help that Trivia's eyes were like swirling black vortexes and her inky black dress rippled with the mist. Percy, Thalia, and Jason were clearly on edge with the women who made their visions blurry and her two pets.

A young hellhound came and stood at Percy's heel growling at Trivia's companions as if Mrs. O'Leary sensed her master's dismay of the underworld girl being taking away from him.

With a wave of my hand, I soothed the uneasy demigods and their pet, assuring them they had nothing to be afraid of. I turned back around and took Hazel towards Trivia. The underworlder was looked curiously at the goddess. She must of decided that she like her because when I came close to the goddess of magic, Hazel flung herself out of my arms and into the other goddess's. Luckily Trivia was quick to catch the incoming demigoddess. "Hades told me that her mother might of been of your descendant. Is it possible that she is the one you are looking for?"

Trivia regarded the small child in her arms. "Yes, she is the one that am looking for. She radiates so much magic for someone so young. I was looking for someone a couple years her senior but now I can see that she was the one. I must go back to the underworld now to speak with Hades about her training. But for now don't allow her to take off this necklace. It will keep her powers in check until I can train her properly. Farewell." With that instruction, Trivia put Hazel on the floor and left the house.

"Of course," I called out as I saw the last of the billowing smoke she produces, dissipated. I turned to the demigod children to see them looking curiously at Hazel's new necklace. It had a large polished onyx amulet that was shaped like a rain drop. It small, perfectly cut diamonds running around her neck and was stranded onto golden string. In short her necklace looked rick, dark and like it was supposed to be in the underworld. I snapped out of daze when Jason asked when the cookies will be ready.

"They will be done after your naps." I replied, smiling to myself when I heard the demigods groan, knowing what I will say next will have them cheering.

" And you all can sleep in Percy's bed today." I was right, they cheered racing each other up stairs to Percy's room with a hellhound at their heels who was ready for a nap too. I smiled and shook my head as I finished with the cookies. Only one thought was running through my head, _these children will make a great family._


	7. Start of School

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter not much happens here except what happens for a few years. Basically uneventful.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick so I don't own PJO or HOO**

 **3rd Person POV**

Percy, Thalia, Jason and Hazel were growing up nicely. Percy and the wonder twins finally reached their sixth birthday. The Olympians decided that all their education should start at six instead of twelve so they can get started saving the world. Hestia decided that it was easier to move their home closer to the Empire State Building so she didn't have to flash the trio up to Olympus everyday. They were always excited to go to Athena's lessons. Having six years to plan their lessons, Athena was able to make her lessons appeal to her pupils. She switched subjects every so often depending on what her pupils were struggling with. A normal school day looked like this:

 **(A/N: Sorry to do this to you guys. When I am reading fanfics I hate seeing schedules but this will be the only one I swear. They all have the same classes together and it is not a regular school day.)**

7:00-8:00 Power Training with their respective dad

8:00-8:30 Ancient Greek/Latin with Athena

8:30-9:00 Ancient Greek/Roman Mythology with Athena

9:00-10:00 English with Athena (an especially difficult time for them)

10:00-11:00 Social Studies with Athena

11:00-11:30 Math with Athena

11:30-12:00 First Aid with Apollo

12:00-12:30 Lunch made by Hestia

12:30-1:00 Music with Apollo

1:00-1:30 Science with Athena

1:30-3:00 Weapons Training with Ares (he switches between Javelin throwing, sword skills, wrestling, unarmed combat, and fighting on horseback/chariot. He also has a constant workout for them)

3:00-4:00 Specialized Training:

Monday: Hera with diplomacy

Tuesday: Demeter with botany

Wednesday: Hephaestus with weapon making

Thursday: Aphrodite with Fashion/love potions/charmspeak resistance (she begged to let the Olympians her teach the demigods. She finally won when she said that she would teach them how to resist her charmspeak)

Friday: Hermes with thieving/business/pranks/alchemy

The demigods had a long and busy day but the gods were able to keep them focus for the most part (they didn't pay attention to English, just not what was going to happen). They were quick to learn what they were learning so they didn't have any homework.

Trivia was able to convince Zeus to let her start training Hazel now since the little girl was home alone with her only company being a hellhound and the hearth goddess. Don't get her wrong, Hazel loved Mrs. O'Leary but like the pet, she missed Percy, Thalia and Jason. Especially since they came home everyday with happy smiles and stories to tell while she sat around bored and miserable. Hestia tried to get the daughter of Pluto to play with her or do something but she wasn't use to playing without her siblings.

Hazel more than excited when Trivia came to train her. She was able to remember the goddess from two years before. Throughout the day as her siblings went to Olympus for their training she was at Trivia's palace in the Underworld learning in a safe environment. Trivia gave Hazel a lot of gifts to further her magic. Hazel received books on spells and hexes, powers that can be inherited through your godly parent, magically creatures and their magic (ex. satyrs) and how to brew potions. Hazel was also given a cauldron and her own set of beginner potion ingredients that she kept at Trivia's so she doesn't start making potions unsupervised. They started out with the basics like manipulating the mist. When Hazel mastered that she moved on to nature magic which she traveled up to the surface to practice with the cloven council and potion make which Hermes came down every Wednesday (potion day) to give her tips and tricks with alchemy.

At their house the children showed each other what they learned. Percy took it upon himself to teach Hazel a summary of what they learned so she wasn't completely lost on what they were talking about.

Saturdays were continued to be spent with the hunters. They spent the day learning how to track monsters, archery, fighting with daggers, a workout program provided by the hunters (they had been getting this workout since the beginning, it has been modified over time), training Mrs. O'Leary and of course proper etiquette around woman or being a woman.

On Sundays, the children worked out for a bit in the morning (it was more relaxed than the work out they did with Ares so Hazel participated) and at meal times Hestia taught them how to cook but they didn't notice that, they were more into spending time with their mother. Throughout the day the children would play with each other. Every once in awhile the gods would send gifts down to for the day. One day Poseidon sent pegasi to them so they can spend the day flying. Hazel, Percy, and Jason were all for it but Thalia was a bit nervous. She finally agreed when Jason said that he won't let her fall, how can she be nervous when her built in best friend was so sure she would be okay. Other gods sent stuff too, that would disappear at the end of the day. Hephaestus sent automations and Demeter sent satyrs and nymphs that entertained the little demigods.

All in all the demigods were on the track to becoming the greatest demigods to ever exist.

 **A/N: Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	8. From Test to Quest

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had school (two end of the year projects and finals for advance classes to study for.) But yeah I am back. This chapter is kind of short so sorry to disappoint. I will warn you from now on I will only write when I feel motivated. I deleted the last chapter I posted, the one with Luke because it didn't fit with where I was going.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Last chapter: (The schedule chapter) All in all the demigods were on the track to becoming the greatest demigods to ever exist._

 **Olympus**

 **December 2010**

 **Percy, Jason, Thalia 10 years old, Hazel 8 almost 9**

It was any other day on Olympus, children of the big three were sitting in Athena's temple taking a test when Lord Hades walked in.

"Lord Hades what a surprise! I didn't know you were coming. What can I do for you?" Athena said, slightly annoyed that he came in unannounced. She hated when people messed with her plans.

"I came here to discuss a matter of great importance to me with the wonder twins and mini-barnacle head." The lord of the dead replied smoothly. The demigods including Hazel looked up and stared at Hades. Then Athena cleared her throat.

"Percy, Jason, Thalia, you are excused please hand me your test and you will continue these later." The older heroes did just that and walked out of Athena's temple to the waiting god. When they arrived, Hades explained the situation.

"You see a long time ago I had two children. Bianca and Nico DiAngelo. They were in danger for reasons I can not and will not tell you so I had to hide them from those who wanted to hurt them. That threat is no more and now I need you three to get them. Your mother had agreed to adopt them, as she did with you…"

The lord of the dead was interrupted by shouts of excitement from the heroes who couldn't be more than happy to get a new brother and sister.

"As I was saying, they are trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. I need you get them out and take them home safely. This is all I can tell you with breaking any laws." With that Lord Hades disappeared into the shadows.

"Let's do this! I am ready to go on a quest." Thalia said buzzing (literally) with excitement. Jason nodded along ignoring the sparks falling off his sister. "Yeah," he said, "but let's not jump into this too fast though. We are going out into the mortal world with REAL monsters. Yeah sure we have trained to fight them but those are just simulations. This the real deal. We have to be careful. Lady Athena said that our scent attracts all monsters in twenty mile radius. And that is with just one of us. Going out there without a plan is suicidal."

Thalia was about to argue back but Percy spoke up first, "Jason right. Despite how excited we are, we have to cautious. I say we pack light though, so we can make this a fast trip. Jason, get some nectar and ambrosia. Thalia get the collapsible tent, the mortal money and drachmas. I wil visit the weaponry."

"Alright captain. But why are you visiting the weaponry? We already have weapons." Thalia asked, slightly annoyed that her cousin is in charge.

"Yes we have weapons, but how much you want to bet that our cousins don't?" Percy replied cockily. Thalia picking up on his tone, sticked her tongue at him. Jason being the serious and logical one of the group rolled his eyes at his cousin's/sister's antics. "Lets by the exit of Olympus okay?" Jason said trying to leave before a fight broke out.

* * *

Percy was looking up and down for weapons for the DiAngelo siblings. He went with his instinct to find weapons for two people he knew nothing about. After searching for what felt like hours he almost decided to grab to basic swords. Even without proper training, a sword wasn't exactly hard to use. But a flash of silver caught his eye he picked up the swords. He walked to a dark corner and there laid, on a desk, was a skull ring and a bracelet that looked a curved arrow. He knew right then that these weapons that the DiAngelo siblings will have for the rest of their lives. So he grabbed them and left to go on his first quest.

* * *

 **A/N: Follow and Favorite. And somebody review please, I want to know that I don't suck at writing completely.**


End file.
